Fortune's Favour
by Farli
Summary: A day in the life of the Godaime Hokage. (Done for the Naruto100 'OddCouples' challenge.) [Oneshot]


  
Title: Fortune's Favour  
By: Farli

Rating: G  
Challenge: The Naruto100 'Odd Couples' Challenge, at Livejournal.  
Characters: Tsunade, a Hyuuga (and (sort-of) Konohamaru)  
Spoilers: ..Errr... well, it has Tsunade. So anything after episode 80 of the anime.

* * *

Lips pursed into a thin line as the Godaime set aside her pen, dutifully ignoring a strip of paper stained with soy sauce and chicken juice visible amongst the clutter on her desk.  
  
'May your life be interesting.'  
  
When the scribe responsible for such an insipid curse (implanted within such a deceptively sweet fortune cookie) was found there would be Hell to pay. That much, at least, she was sure of.  
  
Of course, knowing her regrettably infamous luck, Jiraiya would probably prove to be the mystery writer behind the damned thing, but at least she'd have yet another excuse to drown the sennin in his precious bathhouse..  
  
Steepling her fingers, thin brows were drawn further into a frown as Tsunade regarded the small, somewhat defiant figure seated across from her.  
  
Stupid little words. Stupidly potent little words.  
  
As much as she often wished she could escape her office, or at least get to enjoy the sight of clouds rolling by from her window, the role of Godaime Hokage meant that the never-ending stream of work was priority. And slacking off would only lead to Shizune threatening to beat her with origami pigs again. For all she knew, her poison-specialist apprentice would make dealing with excessive scented paper cuts a far greater annoyance than her current mountain of work spilling off the desk in all directions..  
  
Work. Dealing.  
  
Right.  
  
Narrowing brown eyes at the youngster resolutely refusing to squirm under the hardened gaze of the Legendary Sannin, Tsunade withheld a sigh as pale eyes merely stared steadily forwards, fixed on the diadem dead centre on the Hokage's forehead. "I believe it goes without say that I, and Iruka-sensei, are very disappointed in you." Leaning back in her chair, the creak that accompanied it was quite ominous, underscoring the darkened tone of the blonde's voice.  
  
The child's features remained unreadable and aloof, pose stiffening instead. Tsunade needed no genetically enhanced sight to see that her visitor was more than a little fearful, in spite of the inherent superiority complex lurking beneath the mask of disinterest. The eyes revealed nothing.  
  
In her mind's eye, Tsunade saw herself as she was barely fifty years prior, positioned where the recalcitrant student of the Now sat. She, gurgling in childish glee at the dark haired figure who began the Hokage legacy; She, reaching for the ash-blonde grand-uncle with chubby child hands. She, fourty years ago, huffing in defiance as two thirds of her genin team were hauled before Sarutobi-sensei, temper disguising dismay at being subjected to his disapproval. To his disappointment.  
  
Remembered the punishment for putting the newly-built Ichiraku ramen shop's equipment to use in ways quite unrelated to food preparation and consumption..  
  
"While I would certainly expect such a thing from the likes of Konohamaru, I would have thought that you would have known better." No toe scufflings against thick carpet. No sinking into her chair. One might almost think her innocent.. No. Merely defiant, even in the face of multiple eyewitness accounts marking her as one of the mischief makers that had severely disrupted the taijutsu class.  
  
Quite a feat for someone coated from head to toe in magenta paint.  
  
"Your father will not be pleased." The stress placed on the mention of said parent brought about a blink, followed by a slight clench of fingers, the first true sign of nerves she'd seen yet from the child. Ahhh yes. She herself knew that feeling all too well. But it would do her authority no good to allow the youngster to recognise even the vaguest of sympathy. "Rest assured, I've no doubt he will find the punishment I have in mind for you suitable."  
  
The lack of enthusiasm, or any further reaction, was heart warming.  
  
Rewrapping the scroll she'd completed making notes in, the Godaime set it with a sharp click in the sole empty space on the desk before the former brunette. Thank goodness the bright purple paint had dried, otherwise getting it out of the carpeting would result in as big a cleaning bill as bloodstains might. Although Tsuande did not envy the kid having to wash all that hair.  
  
"Those are instructions for your sensei, outlining the full details of your punishment. You will wait outside until Iruka returns for you and Konohamaru." The spasm-like twitch of her brow at the mention of that brat's name earned a proper smirk. "Dismissed."  
  
"...Hai, Godaime-sama," murmured the girl, slipping off her chair to offer a bow as manners dictated, before taking the scroll as she straightened and moving to open the door without a backwards glance. The sound and sight of a sulking goggle-boy was briefly visible beyond the confines of her office.  
  
Click. The door cut off her view of said boy's scowl, no doubt earning him an answering look of disdain. Tsunade heaved a sigh, kneading her left temple, ignoring the faint babble of voices rising from beyond solid oak. Who'd have thought an argument over pocky --pocky!-- of all things would lead to a clash between Sandaime's grandson and the favoured heir-apparent of the Hyuuga clan?  
  
From what the ANBU had been able to confirm, (the voices beyond the door were rising in pitch - or at least one of them was,) their 'little' skirmish had resulted in more property damage to the Academy in the space of an hour than Naruto had ever managed in an entire year. (Whatever the response had been, the shrill tone that answered it implied that at least one of the speakers was greatly displeased.) And that was certainly saying something, if the old reports her predecessor used to get were anything to go by.. Well, no doubt the punishment she'd assigned would keep them too busy to bicke--  
  
CRASH. From beyond her room, a childish roar was followed by the abrupt squeal of a pig.  
  
The Godaime's left eye began twitching furiously.  
  
'May your life be interesting.'  
  
OH yes, Tsunade thought grimly as she rose from her chair, knuckles cracking audibly. She was about to make their lives VERY interesting indeed! 

--END--


End file.
